


That Away

by Perfect_Square



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: My own fantasies about what came next after the end of the Motion Picture.





	That Away

**Author's Note:**

> Work In progress.

It was not logical to let the rear-Admiral run off with a star ship. They had just saved Terra, the planet Earth, from decontamination by V-ger. They had just witnessed the creation of a new hybrid entity. And they had just witnessed the power of emotion and love over the cold emptiness of pure logic. Spock had learned a lot from V-ger; he had learned who he wanted to be, and who he wanted to be with. Spock remembered how nice it had felt to hold the rear-Admiral’s hand cupped between his own. He did not quite want to leave the Enterprise yet.  
The Rear-Admiral was standing at the command terminal, staring out into the stars. “That Away,” Jim had said, vague and out of character. There were few who could match his own intellectual precision in Star Fleet, but Spock, knew that the rear-Admiral knew enough of the Star-charts to name the direction properly. No. Jim knew as well as Spock that saving the world was not going to cut it. Star Fleet wanted this ship back, and they wanted a new Captain. Cadets did not join star fleet to be permanent peons; the system ran on advancements if Jim Kirk liked it or not. But these were thoughts for another time. For now, Spock found there was a view to be enjoyed. 

____________

No one mentioned their unauthorized joy ride. They were even quietly approved for another five year mission. A subtle thank you and we’re sorry. A last hurrah for the esteemed Admiral Kirk. And a push into retirement. It had never before occurred to Spock to worry about the timeline of Star Fleet ranking. He expected that he could shift easily into a high rank pre-retirement track and wait that out for the rest of Jim’s lifetime. He probably would go into teaching. It would make for an acceptable career. It would keep him in Star Fleet and acceptably close to Jim. And it would put his intellect and experience to service in a highly efficient fashion. On the other hand, Spock was still worried. Jim was highly suited to being Captain of a Star Ship. So highly suited that he seemed to need it. In fact the man had once had a panic attack in the Mag Lift with him because he thought he was loosing command of his ship. Spock did not know how his former Captain was going to respond to the loss, expected as it was. There were many things Spock did not know how the Captain would respond to. 

________________________________________

 

Their mission, this time, was not to Boldly Go Where No Man Had Gone Before. That was apparently for younger men–an arbitrary, perhaps even illogical decision. But their mission, was to Boldly Check Up On Where They Had Already Been. And Admiral Kirk was to oversee this mission while a young up and coming Captain took the helm. The Captain in question was a young Amana Uhura–the communication officer’s younger sister. She was soft and kind as he knew Nyota to be, and Jim as well. But she was also exceptionally strong, loyal, and brave, just like Jim. Spock could see already that she would make for a brilliant Captain. But Jim could not see it. Jim was too busy bristling about his so called command–all too aware that they were kicking him out politely. It was, in the words of Nyota Uhura, “awkward”. 

______________________________________

Their first stop, as so many years ago, was the very edge of the galaxy. They had taken the necessary precautions; everyone with any degree of human psi-onic ability was removed from the crew for the time, and the ship’s sensors were prepared. They were to conduct a small survey of a 100 kilometer cubed section of space near the border of the galaxy. Readings would be analyzed and a probe left for the long term to collect data, and to one day set up a sort of galactic security perimeter to alert the federation to intergalactic threats. They were coming up on the border now. Captain Uhura had the conn. Spock knew that the screen had a display that the humans were apt to call “dazzling” as the electrical clouds at the edge of the galaxy crackled with energy, but his eyes were trained on his sensors. He was, first and foremost, a star fleet officer and would not for a moment falter in his duties–not to look at “dazzling purple clouds” and not to look at Jim who was standing several feet back from the Conn anxious for some excuse to take command. 

_______________________________________________

 

Amana’s first mission was a success. There were no more sensors that Spock had to train his eyes upon. He’d filled out his report. Everything was done; the danger was past, and Spock stood outside of the Captain’s quarters more terrified than he had ever been of any astronomical phenomena or alien entity. He rang the bell. Jim answered, recently out of the shower, and in a pair of standard issue training sweats. Jim smiled at him, happy as always to see his first officer. Spock smiled back. A small smile for a human, but loud by any Vulcan standards. He cleared his throat.  
“Jim,” his voice was tender “Would you care to go for a walk with me?”

___________________________________________

The admiral had said yes, stopping first to change back into something “less comfortable”. He had returned three short minutes later in his Admiral uniform. Spock waited patiently with his hands behind his back.  
They walked beside each other, easily in step.  
“So what’s this about, Spock?”  
It was about the tingly feeling in his hand. The way it felt cold without the Admiral’s touch. It was about the foot of space between them.  
“Is this about Amana?” Kirk asked. Spock should have expected this line of inquiry. The young Captain bothered his long time friend.  
“You feel threatened by her.” It was not a question. Logically, the Admiral Kirk should feel threatened by Captain Uhura. The admiral’s greatest desire and ambition was to command a star ship and her presence and competence rendered that possibility out of grasp. And yet the needs of the many clearly dictated that it was time for Kirk to step down from his post. Kirk did not seem ready to admit it.  
Spock reached out his hand offering his open palm to the Admiral.  
Jim took it.

__________________________________________________


End file.
